regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
One-Shots Solum: Episode 08.5
:Aired between Rollplay Episode 31 & 32 Recap It is a few weeks after the events of Episode 8. The party are in a tavern, weary after a week of travelling. Jak goes up to a group of dwarves in the tavern and demands to know why there are in a tavern. Drak goes to pick up a Dwarf, Shindig, like a baby. A barfight breaks out between Drak and the 3 Dwarves. Greth stands on a table and uses "Audible Glamor" to shout out Lets Get Ready to Rumble as he continues to get drunk. Another dwarf hits Drak with a chair over his back while the first dwarf, Shindig, punches Drak in the crotch. The last dwarf misses kicking Drak in the shin, and hits his friend instead. Vexx sneaks up and hits a dwarf in the head with a glass bottle, then steps out of the battle. Jak picks up one of the dwarves and throws him to the ground and then sits on him. The dwarf the chair hits Drak hard in the back, knocking him to the ground, landing on Shindig the dwarf, pinning him to the ground. Belthor the Bald casts Dictate, telling the dwarves, Drak, and a random human, "to pick up anything and throw it where ever". Greth casts strength on himself, then tries to leap into the battle, but misses everyone, and lands in his tail bone. Belthor then tries to dive in the battle as well, but also misses. The dwarf Jak is sitting on throws a glass as Jak, but it misses. Jak gets up and goes for another drink. The dwarf with the chair throws it at Jak, then a bottle at him. Greth casts burning hands at Shindig. Shindig catches on fire and rolls around on the ground. The 3 humans sitting at another table get involved with dangerous magic being used, with the 4th human at the other table forced to throw things. Drak tries to throw a dwarf, but fails. A dwarf throws a plate at Drak, but misses. The random human thrower tries to throw Shindig the Dwarf, but fails. Greth goes to talk with the bartender, and the bartender demands to know why Greth is casting fires. Greth says he is an important person and doesn't appreciate his tone. The bartender tosses some ale at Greth, but misses. A human goes up to Greth and goes to punch him, but misses. Belthor jumps again off a table, but trips and lands on the table. A human goes up to Jak and punches him in the face. Vexx starts to walk over to the bar just before Greth casts Burning Hands at the bartender, killing him, and the bar catches on fire. Jak yells out to the party to bail and blame the fire on the dwarves. Everyone inside the bar go to leave. Vexx steals some bottles on his way out. Shindig hits Jak in the back of the head as Jak is fleeing.. Drak picks up a dwarf from behind and tries to throw him at Shindig, but instead Drak topples backwards with the dwarf above his head and accidentally pile-driving him by mistake, killing the dwarf. Before Greth can leave the bar, one of the humans is upset at Greth, and pulls out a dagger to stab Greth, but misses. Belthor gets a fork and stabs the man with the dagger with it, then leaves the bar. The man then manages to stab Greth again and this time hits. Drak goes after Shindig and picks him up and throws him behind the bar at the bottles on the shelf. Drak then picks up a random thing and make his way out of the bar. Greth, using audible glamour, yells in the ear of the dagger man at the volume of 12 people talking. Greth goes to leave, but the dagger man hits Greth in the back, knocking him out at the doorway. Drak, Jak & Vexx sees the dagger man and pulls out their weapons. Vexx sneaks up behind the dagger man and stabs him in the back with his short sword. Jak calls for everyone to leave. Drak tries to hit the dagger man with his battle axe, but misses. Belthor rushes over to Greth and heal him up. Greth looks around at the situation. The elves who were in the bar are long gone. The 2 surviving dwarves outside the bar are talking with one-another. The Dagger man and Greth are in the doorway, Vexx is behind the dagger man and Beltor is nearby. The dagger man is in his early 20s in white robes & sandals, blond hair, brown hair. The Dagger Man stabs Vexx in the leg. Drak hits the dagger man with his axe, killing him. The party then flee the scene, cleaning the blood off their weapons. Category:One Shots Solum Episodes